


A Christmas Love Affair

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: The Superhero Chronicles [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU Super heroes, CalPal, Christmas, Dr.Fluke, M/M, Mike-ro-wave, Smash! - Freeform, They have secret heroes identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has finally found love and it is really hard to find when you're  a super-heroe. But when he finds out that his boyfriend is his super-heroe enemy, Smash, he has a decision as Christmas approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Love Affair

Luke woke up and rubbed his eyes. He rolled on the side and put his hand on the bed where Ashton had been. It was still warm. The noise of the running water suggested that the curly haired boy was having a shower. Luke imagined the hot water streaming down his tanned masculine body.  
He got up. He had spent the night at Ashton’s apartment, near the cost. They have been dating for a few days now. Luke knew that they were moving fast, and he didn’t care. He really liked Ashton. He was the only ordinary thing in his life. They had met, when Luke had agreed to a friend’s, Calum, proposal to go for ice skating. Calum liked to try new things, and Luke joined him from time to time. And us he already knew how to snow board, he thought that he would like cruising around on the ice. He was wrong. From the minute he stepped his foot on the glister icy surface, he felt his body out of control. He bombed on people, run on the wall and got pushed back in the middle. He yelled for help from Calum, but he was already on the other side, flirting with a girl. Luke tried to get himself out of the ice skating arena, but his feet didn’t stay still. He jangled a little and then he started falling. He could imagine the pain from the fall. He might need stitches afterwards. And it will hurt for days. Luke had made peace with his fate, when he felt a strong hold under his arms. Someone had grabbed him. He let himself be helped to move to the exit. When he was on the safety of the ground, he turned around and saw a handsome man smiling at him.  
“Hi, I’m Ashton.” He said.  
“I’m Luke. Thanks for helping me out.”  
“No problem. I like to help.”  
That’s how they had met. And now, just a few days afterwards, Luke was at his place.  
Luke leaned back. The room was tidy, with posters of rock stars on the walls, and a small Christmas tree on the corner. Luke singed. Being in Australia meant that their Christmas were hot and spent on the beach. It was more untraditional, yet, when you were a super hero.  
Luke had become Dr Fluke when he discovered that apart from being really good in math, he had super powers too. Since then, he and Calum, Cal  
Pal protected the city. Their project would have been easier, if there wasn’t Smash and Microwave, their two worse enemies, to get into their way. Not that they were villains, or anything. But they had a big competition between them on who was the protector of the city. Luke just hated them, especially that Smash guy, who thought himself to be so cool and so …  
Luke pushed that thought away. He had decided that when he was with Ashton, he will be himself. Ashton was so ordinary. He was a music teacher and a really good surfer. He and Luke shared the same views on music, among other things. Calum warned him that he mustn’t fell in love with him, as he was a super hero and that will complicate things. It might be too late now. Luke was almost certain that he loved Ashton, and he was half certain that he loved him back. He had even written a song for him on the second date. Wasn’t that enough proof?  
Luke smiled and got out of bed. However, he didn’t step firm on the floor and he fell down on his face. Immediately, he felt the pain on his chest. He felt a little dizzy. He tried to get up when a red American apparel underwear under the bed got his attention. He reached for it and held it in front of him. Can it be? Luke couldn’t believe it. Why on earth was Smash’s costume on Ashton’s bedroom floor? Did Ashton used to date him? Did Smash have followed him here?  
Luke was tried to figure it out when Ashton came out of the bathroom. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist. He looked so perfect standing there, with his wet hair dripping on his shoulders.  
“Are you all right?” He asked and then Luke made the connection. Ashton, Ash, Smash. Ashton and Smash was the same person. No. It can’t be. Luke got up, throwing the underwear under the bed quickly so Ashton won’t see him holding it.  
“Cal called me and I should go. Now.” Luke said, getting dressed. He found his Coven shirt near his pillow and he quickly run towards the door.  
“Is everything okay? Why the hast?”  
“Yes. Just some Calum staff. You know.” He said and run out. He climbed the stairs and got out into the sun. The streets were decorated with Christmas decorations. Luke went right past them, without giving them a second look. He was too socked. He couldn’t believe that the man he loved was his worst enemy. 

 

 

“You have to get him out of your mind, Luke. He is not good for you. He is the enemy.” Calum said, when Luke told him about Ashton. Not that he was expecting him to be supportive over it. Calum was a really good friend, his best friend, and he loved him, but he was too harsh on some things.  
“It’s easier said than done.” Luke said, and he took his guitar. Music calmed him.  
“But you have to try. From now on, stop returning his calls and try to avoid him.”  
“I can’t ditch him like that.”  
“Well, no, but you can send him an email or something and tell him that you are really busy and that…”  
“I’ll call him.”  
“Are you fucking nuts?”  
“I am being polit. You can’t break up with someone over a massage.” Luke said and took his cell phone. He found Ashton’s number first on the list of calls. Damn it! He had to erase his number after this.  
The phone rang for several times but no one picked it up. Luke was about to hung up, when Ashton answered.  
“Luke? How did it go with your friend?” He sounded out of breath. He probably was out surfing. Or saving people.  
“Look, about that, I lied. It was my ex. He wanted to collect some things from my house.” Luke looked over at Calum, who had an expression of curiosity on his face.  
“Oh, no wonder why you were so upset. So?”  
“So, listen, um, we kind of talked and we got back together. I am really sorry. Turns out I wasn’t over him.” Luke said that without taking a breath. He didn’t like lying to Ashton, but he had no choice. If Ashton hated him, it will mean that he won’t call him. That will make it easier.  
“I don’t understand. I thought we had something.”  
“Yeah, me too, but when…um, Bret came back, the old feeling came back as well.”  
“Maybe it’s just the excitement of seeing him.”  
“No, it’s not. Look, let’s not make this any harder. Let’s part in good terms.”  
“Yeah, easy for you to say.”  
“I know and I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you and for all these to happen. I just want you one day to be able to forgive me. Goodbye.”  
Luke hung up before Ashton could say something. Even from the phone he made him feel attacked to him.  
“So, that went well. Really clever to play it the not over my ex.” Calum seemed proud. Luke didn’t feel good for himself at the moment.  
“Tell you what, we can go out and have a watch of the streets. It will make you feel better.”  
“You reckon?”  
“Yeah, mate. Put your mask and let’s go.”  
Luke followed Calum all around the city, hoping that they want bump into Smash and Mike ro wave. Fortunately they didn’t meet them for a whole week. That, thought, didn’t make the pain go away. Why had to be Ashton? The only guy he really loved? Couldn’t he be an ordinary guy? Couldn’t Luke be an ordinary guy?  
Luke was thinking about that, when Calum stopped the car. They had arrived at the international commercial port.  
“What are we doing here?” Luke said, looking outside the window.  
“I heard that there is to be unloaded today a suspicious merchandize and I thought that we should have a look.”  
“Not enough crime to fight and you decided to become a tax inspector?” Luke joked, as he got out of the car.  
“Shut your hole.”  
They walked down the marina, carefully because there were still marine workers going through and they didn’t want them to see them. It wasn’t easy to explain sometimes that you weren’t just some crazy guys dressed funny to impress.  
Soon, they reached the ship, which Calum thought to carry dangerous material. There were men, dressed in black ninja clothing, downloading some boxes. When they left, Luke and Calum neutralized the guards, and opened one. It was filled with Christmas lights. However, with his super vision, Luke could see that they were connected to a bomb.  
“Hey, you? What are you doing?” Someone shouted and Luke turned around. Five ninjas were running towards them. One of them shouted. “It’s Dr Fluke and Cal Pal. Kill them!”  
The fight wasn’t easy, but Luke and Calum won. However, more ninja started coming down the ship. Luke made a quick calculation and discovered that they couldn’t beat them. He turned to Calum to warn him, but just then he saw the red costumes of Smash and Mike ro wave running towards them.  
“Oh, not you again.” Calum said.  
“It seems to me that you need some help.” Mike ro wave said.  
“We don’t need your help.”  
“You always need our help. If it wasn’t for us, cleaning up your mess, the police would have found you ages ago.”  
“Really? Because…”  
“Stop it.” Luke said. “We have more problems now. These boxes contain explosives. We have to destroy them.”  
“Microwave can do that with his waves, while we take care of the ninja.” Smash said. The others agreed. However the ninja were too many. Luke hit them as hard as he could, but they had encircled him. He looked quickly around. The others weren’t even nearby. Luke fought the ninja off but he couldn’t resist them for long. One of them hit him on the head and he just blacked out.  
Meanwhile, Calum was fighting the last ninja off. The others ran away. Mike ro wave had destroyed the bombing. They had won. But were was Luke? Calum looked around. The ninja must had gotten him!  
“Dr Fluke is in danger.” He yelled after Smash and Mike ro wave who were about to leave.  
“He is probably showing off his powers to a bunch of strangers.” Mike ro wave said.  
“No. He is in the ship.”  
“Even if that’s true, we can’t risk it. Call the police and they will find him.” Said Smash.  
“No. Then it will be too late. Ashton, it’s Luke. You have to help him.”  
“What?” Smash took his musk off.  
“I’m Calum. Look, Luke found out that you are Smash and he told you that he got back with his ex to let him off. He has been really shitty this past week because he loves you and it was killing him. Now, will you come up and help me?”  
Ashton wasn’t speaking. But he then nodded. Mike ro wave took his mask off too.  
“Michael?” Calum said and took his musk off as well.  
“Fuck off, Calum! It’s Calum from work.” He said to Ashton.  
“Well, small world.” He said and they all ran into the ship.  
Luke was held on a chair that was covered with explosives. He knew that there was no way out form this. If he should die, he would like to have dies fighting, not wrapped on a chair. At least he would have been sacrificed for doing something. He might have had a chance to say goodbye to Calum. He might have had a chance to tell Ashton that he was Dr Fluke but that he loved him never the less. Now that he was there waiting to die, Luke felt that he was wrong to break up with him. He didn’t give him a chance to try it out. Maybe it would have worked. Ashton was an amazing guy. Was Smash any different? That stupid rivalry between them should have stopped long ago. If they were united, they would have been more efficient then by being by themselves. It was almost Christmas. Couldn’t they have tried? Well, it was too late now.  
Then, Luke show the door being smashed open, and Cal Pal, Smash and Mike ro wave running in. The ninja attacked them, but they held them off. Ashton ran to Luke.  
“Hey, Lukey. Need help?” He asked, as he unwrapped him.  
“No time for jokes. It can explode any min….” Wait! Lukey? “How did you?”  
“Calum explained, love. It was really fucking stupid on your part mot to tell me anything. I wouldn’t mind being Dr Fluke’s boyfriend.”  
“I thought you would. Can you hurry up? We can discuss this another time, a safer time.”  
“Ookay.”  
Ashton cut the ropes just in time. The explosives went off, as they started running. Fortunately, their burns weren’t that bad, but Luke had to stay in the hospital for the night. He told the doctors that his Christmas tree had been set on fire by the Christmas lights. It was really half the truth.  
Luke didn’t see Ashton or Michael for days. He was almost convinced that he hated him now for real for lying to him, even though he said those things in the ship. Maybe he said them because he thought that they were about to die, and now he rethought about it and he took them back. Under that impression Luke didn’t even tried to communicate with him. He stayed at home, decorating the house. Calum helped him out, but that day, the Christmas Eve, he had to go over to his parents. So Luke was left alone, struggling to hang the mistletoe over his door step. He had climbed on a stall to reach, but it wasn’t really stead. At his fourth attempt, the hook got the mistletoe it stayed over the door, but Luke lost his balance and fell. Surprisingly something held him from falling on the ground. Ashton.  
“You have the tendency to fall every time I meet you.”  
“Ashton, what are you doing here? Aren’t you mad because I lied to you?”  
“Not really. Why will you think that?  
“Because you disappeared for a week.”  
“I had to go over to my mum’s. And I thought you needed time to heal, you know.”  
“So, what now?”  
“Well, it’s a difficult situation. I mean, I would have asked for someone’s advice, but nobody I know will believe me.”  
“You’ll right about that.”  
“Why don’t we just be a couple and freaking amazing super heroes?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. Why else will I be here? To kiss you underneath the mistletoe like they do in those cheesy Yankee movies?”  
“I wouldn’t mind doing that as well.”  
“Me either.”  
Luke smiled and Ashton smiled back at him. And then they kissed.


End file.
